


A Different Kind of Heat

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco discovers his Veela bond mate, but is refusing to tell him, Harry is clueless, and Daphne sorts them both out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 658
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	A Different Kind of Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/gifts).



> snowyk, thank you for such fun prompts! I haven't written a creature fic in a long time, so I hope you like it!

**_Ex-Death Eater Spotted at International Floo!  
_ **

_Infamous ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy has re-entered England via the International Floo Connection from France. He was spotted exiting the building and quickly entering a waiting car on Sunday evening…_

Rolling his eyes, Harry tossed the paper onto the kitchen table with disgust. It fluttered closed, showing his own face frowning up at him from the front page. The urge to cast an _Incendio_ at it flashed through him, but he figured Kreacher wouldn't be too happy with him if he set the kitchen table on fire. Sighing, he scooped the paper up and tossed it into the fireplace.

The _Daily Prophet_ had really gone downhill in the years since the end of the war. If they were resorting to making a fuss of every single ex-Death Eater returning to the country, then he didn't see a reason to really continue to pay much attention to it. As he moved on with his day, the articles – both the one on himself and the one on Malfoy – drifted from his memory.

There were forms to fill out, assignments to hand out, and meetings to attend during the day. It had taken him a while to adjust to life as the Head Auror, but he believed that he had managed to settle in nicely. He went off to lunch without a second thought, knowing that he had fulfilled his morning duties as best he could. It wasn't until he returned that he realised that something had gone wrong.

"You smell like sex, Malfoy."

Harry froze just outside the lift. A strange sensation washed over him, drawing him back away from the hall that led to his office. Reversing his steps, he made his way towards the opposite end of the Auror offices.

"With that thin frame, he's almost like a woman..."

Trepidation washed through Harry, quickening his steps. The drunk tank cells were not too far from the lift, just a couple of doors down, in the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol offices. The door stood wide open, and Harry could hear the voices getting clearer and clearer.

"Could almost go him, you know what I mean?"

Harry's heartrate kicked up as he heard the sound of keys tinkling against the metal door of one of the cells. Striding into the room, he automatically cast the strongest shield charm he could manage at the cell door.

"What the _fuck_ is going on in here?"

Three of his Junior Aurors stood in front of the door of the cell furthest from the entrance. The largest out of the three, Alfred Jamison, stood with his keys in hand, about to unlock the door.

"Jamison!" Harry strode into the room and elbowed his way past the other two Aurors, who both stumbled backwards, shaking their heads. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

Jamison stood stock still before the cell door, his eyes blinking rapidly. The keys went lax in his hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. He took several deep breaths before focussing on Harry.

"Boss? What…?" It took another couple of seconds, in which Jamison looked between Harry and the person in the cell, before realisation dawned in his eyes. "Oh, my God."

He stumbled backwards to join the other two against the wall, his eyes widening. His mouth opened and closed over and over, but no sound came out. Harry waited patiently, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't dare to move from in front of the cell door, despite the urge to turn around and see just what was happening inside.

"I – I…" Jamison stuttered a couple more times under Harry's stare before gathering himself. "I apologise, Sir. I… We, all three of us, were stationed outside the cells when Mr. Malfoy was brought in. It…" He paused again to shake his head, almost as though trying to clear it of something. "It was too much, Sir. That allure he's giving off is just overwhelming."

Harry frowned. The last sentence made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever, but he was not going to focus on that.

"What did you do, Jamison?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear!"

"No, you walked in before anything could happen, Boss." Bridget Harrow stood just off to the side of Jamison, continuously shaking her hands. She took a deep breath and met Harry's eyes with no hesitation. "We will accept any punishment you deem appropriate, Sir. We acted out of character, and endangered a member of the public. We are prepared to accept the consequences."

Harry stared hard at the three of them. Both of the men nodded along with what Harrow was saying, their heads bowed. Without the full knowledge of exactly what was happening, Harry knew he could not make a proper judgement at that moment. Eyeing each of his Aurors in turn, he nodded slowly.

"Go back to your desks. I will speak to each of you individually later."

Jamison and Harrow nodded and moved off immediately. Stephen Quinn, who had been completely silent until that second, stepped forward, however. His hands clenched as he glanced over Harry's shoulder into the cell.

"Be careful, Boss. That's…" He paused to scrub a hand through his hair. "We absolutely couldn't resist. It was as though I was watching myself from outside my body."

With those cryptic words, he exited the cells. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning around.

Draco Malfoy sat in the back-left corner of the cell, as far from the door as he could get. The bed was shoved into the corner and he sat on the very back of it, his knees drawn up to his chest. All Harry could see of his face were his eyes, which were as wide as saucers. His stomach dropped as he was forcibly reminded of the Room of Requirement. Malfoy's terrified screams echoed in his ears as the memory of the flames licking at their feet almost overwhelmed him. Closing his eyes, he shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. Grabbing Jamison's dropped keys, he unlocked the door and stepped inside the cell, through his shield.

"No!"

Harry froze. A strange warmth spread through him the second he was through the shield, causing him to roll his shoulders.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Malfoy." To show his intent, he spread his hands to his sides, showing that he was not carrying his wand. "I just want to ask you some questions."

Malfoy's knuckles were white where he had his fingers clenched around his elbows, which were clamped around his knees. It was clear that he was incredibly tense, fear radiating out of him with each breath. An unwilling sympathy washed through Harry, and he backed off until he could feel the shield tingling at his back.

"Malfoy?"

It took a couple of seconds for Malfoy to do anything other than stare at Harry with wide eyes. Harry waited him out, figuring that whatever the Aurors had done had been worse than what he had overheard. Nerves trickled down Harry's spine as he wondered exactly what it was he had missed. When Malfoy's fingers flexed and he began to uncurl, Harry let out a soft breath.

"You… You can't feel this?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

" _This_!"

Malfoy stood up from the bed. The tension and fear had drained from him in seconds, seemingly as soon as he had realised that Harry had no intention of harming him. His clothing was wrinkled and his knuckles were still white from how hard he had been clenching his fingers. He waved his hand through the air as he stared at Harry.

" _This_ , Potter. You can't feel this?"

If Harry could have backed up any further without stepping outside the shield charm, he would have. Malfoy's waving hand seemed to indicate his body, which sent confusion rolling through him. Had Malfoy been picked up for prostitution? Was that what was going on? Had he cast some form of charm that made him irresistible that had worn out before Harry could be affected by it? The strange warmth flowed through him again as Malfoy took a step towards him.

"Whoa, Malfoy, back off." Harry held a hand up to prevent him from advancing any further. "Whatever _this_ is, I'm not touching you. No matter what you offer."

Malfoy stood just in front of the bed, staring into Harry's eyes. A range of emotions crossed his face in the matter of seconds – confusion, disgust, incredulity – before settling on exasperation.

"I'm not propositioning you, you fucking moron!" Spinning to face the back of the cell, he ran a hand through his hair and began to speak quietly, as though talking to himself. "Impossible… be _that_ dense… fucking typical…"

Harry frowned as confusion washed through him again. If it wasn't prostitution, then what?

"Malfoy, I need you to explain just what is happening here. I can't do anything about it if I don't have all the information."

"Explain…?" Malfoy stood stock still, one hand planted on his hip, the other coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He let out a deep sigh before turning to face Harry. "You are resistant to mind magic."

"Yes…?" Harry answered slowly. That was a well-known fact, as it had spread after the end of the war that he had resisted Voldemort's Imperius. "So?"

"Including Veela allure."

" _Oh_ …"

Realisation dawned in the back of Harry's mind, going off like a lightning strike. Jamison's words finally made sense, clearing the confusion from Harry's mind.

The rumour mill had gone wild just after the end of the war, when Malfoy had left England directly after the end of his trial. They had ranged from what appeared now to be the truth – Malfoy being a Veela – to him being forcibly married off by his parents to a French girl to try to clear the family name. Harry had paid little attention to it all, being much more focussed on his career and friends to be bothered with Malfoy. It now seemed that at least some of the rumours had been correct, however. It made a lot of sense, once Harry allowed himself to think it through. One question did occur to him, though.

"I thought Veela could control their allure? If everyone around here is being affected by yours, does that mean…?"

Malfoy sighed. His hands clenched and unclenched by his sides as he stared at Harry. It was impossible to read the expression on his face, but Harry figured that as long as the fear was gone, that had to be a good thing.

"I lost control."

It was said so quietly that Harry thought he may have misheard. Taking a small step forward, he shook his head.

"Excuse me?"

Malfoy let out another sigh, this one a touch more forceful. "I lost control, Potter. I–"

He paused to pinch the bridge of his nose again. With his eyes closed and shoulders slumped, he looked incredibly tired. Harry's fingers twitched, used to giving out the comfort that his job sometimes required. He held himself back, however, not knowing how Malfoy would react to being touched. When Malfoy spoke again, it was in a quiet tone that Harry had to lean forward to hear.

"I am only half Veela, and therefore do not have as much control over my instincts as I would wish. My Veela side has recognised my mate. That is why I lost control. It…" Malfoy dropped his hand from his nose, but kept his eyes closed. His arms went to wrap around his stomach before he re-opened his eyes and met Harry's gaze. "I find it incredibly unlikely that my mate will accept me. I must try to convince them to bond with me, otherwise I will continue to lose control over my allure."

There was a touch of sadness to Malfoy's expression. It was fleeting, but Harry was certain he had seen it. His fingers twitched again, but again, he held himself back. He ducked his head as sympathy flooded through him.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Harry shrugged before glancing back up. "I'm sorry. What's happening to you sucks and…" He shrugged again, unable to express what he knew he should. "Is there anything that I – that the Aurors – can do?"

Whatever response Harry had been expecting from Malfoy, disgust wasn't it. Straightening from his slouching position by the bed, he squared his shoulders and raised his head. His top lip curled as he stared down at Harry.

"I don't need your sympathy, Potter."

Once again, Harry felt the need to step backward, but was prevented by the shield charm he had cast earlier. The expression on Malfoy's face was the exact same one he had worn back in school, and it immediately set Harry's nerves on fire. His hands clenched and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Setting his stance, he stared Malfoy down.

"We aren't in school any longer, Malfoy. You don't intimidate me and you aren't going to provoke me into a reaction." When Malfoy rolled his eyes, Harry sighed. Forcibly relaxing his shoulders and unclenching his hands, he glanced over his shoulder. "Look, you clearly need some form of assistance. I could get someone from the Magical Creatures Department?"

"No."

Turning back, Harry frowned. "Why?"

The superior expression melted from Malfoy's face, to be replaced with a look of almost boredom. "This is a _temporary_ loss of control. There is no need to get the authorities involved."

Unwinding his arms from around himself, Malfoy appeared to relax a fraction as he stared at Harry. Harry's lips pressed together and he let out a slightly more forceful breath.

"How do you know it's temporary? If you have found your mate and haven't bonded with them, then won't–"

"This isn't the first time, Potter. It comes and goes, sometimes worse than others, sometimes better. I _know_ how to deal with it."

The snippy tone to Malfoy's voice set Harry's nerves off again. "Oh, yeah, _clearly_ you can deal with it. That's exactly how you wound up in the drunk tank today, right? Because you are so in control over your _uncontrolled_ allure."

He regretted the sarcastic tone almost immediately. Something flashed over Malfoy's face and the same strange warmth that had flooded through Harry when he had first crossed the shield washed through him again. This time, it was a little stronger. He couldn't let it distract him, however. Rolling his shoulders, he shrugged it off.

"Sorry, I… I'll go get someone who can actually help you."

He turned to open the cell door, his mind already flicking through who would be the most appropriate person for him to ask for assistance. The Head of the Creatures Department was the most likely candidate, but he had no idea how to contact her. He let out a gasp and froze in place when a warm hand closed around his wrist.

"Potter."

Malfoy waited for Harry to glance back over his shoulder. Harry's other hand was still outstretched towards the door lock, but he had not yet passed through the shield. His gaze dropped down to where Malfoy had hold of him, then back up to meet Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy did not seem fazed.

"There is only one person who can help me with this and, for the moment, he is… uninterested." There was something to Malfoy's expression, but Harry couldn't work out just what it was. "It is best if I just return home."

Harry turned to face Malfoy properly again. He glanced down at their hands again, this time with a raised eyebrow. Malfoy took the hint this time and released him. Harry stood there in the cell, just staring at Malfoy, trying to work out if this truly was the best course of action. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh.

"Fine. Whatever. But, look. You're going to need someone with you, right? Someone who can be counted on to not be affected by this allure of yours?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "And just how many people do you think are resistant to Veela allure, Potter?"

Harry sighed. Malfoy was correct, of course. Harry himself was the only person he knew of who was capable of resisting mind magic to the point that Veela allure was not effective against him.

"Fine. _I'll_ take you home so you don't wind up being mobbed by allure-stricken Ministry workers. Happy?"

The small smile Malfoy offered up to him looked smug. Harry resisted the urge to smack him, but only just.

"When are we leaving? I would much prefer to not have to waste an afternoon in your cells."

It was tempting to just leave the smug bastard in the cell for the afternoon. Harry's mind kicked into overdrive, trying to figure out just when would be the best time for him to attempt to get Malfoy out of the Ministry without disrupting too many people.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Potter–"

"No." Harry held a hand up, stopping Malfoy's protest immediately. "I have to have time to figure out just how to do this. You can wait here until then."

With that, he spun and exited the cell, leaving the shield up. He ignored Malfoy's disgusted-sounding groan as he made his way out of the cells. Grabbing the first person he saw, he stationed her in front of the door to the drunk tank, instructing her that no one was to enter, and Malfoy _definitely_ was not to leave.

Making his way through the halls, he frowned. It was an incredibly unusual situation he found himself in. Being the one person capable of resisting Veela allure that he had heard of, it made him the only person who would be able to assist Malfoy whenever this happened. At least, he was the only until Malfoy managed to work things out with his mate, whoever that may be. His duties as the Head Auror had to take precedence, however. Passing through the Auror offices, he grabbed Daphne Greengrass, who had joined the Auror Department the same year he had, as he moved.

"Boss?"

Harry stepped into his office and propped himself against his desk, arms crossed over his chest. "We have an issue in the drunk tank."

Daphne nodded. "Yeah, Jamison was telling me."

Harry's eyes slid closed as his memory finally reminded him that Malfoy wasn't his only pressing issue. He let out a frustrated sound as he glanced off to the side, his mind still racing through what he needed to get done.

"Damn it, I'd forgotten about them." Huffing out a forceful sigh, he met Daphne's eyes. "I need your help. I have a half-Veela who has lost control over his allure in the drunk tanks. Jamison, Harrow, and Quinn got caught up in it and looked about ready to pounce on him. If I hadn't been nearby, who knows what they would have done. I need…"

He trailed off, his eyes drifting off to the side again. Shaking his head, he knew that he didn't really know what he needed at that moment. This was an unprecedented situation; there was nothing in the Auror manual about how to deal with situations like this. He nearly jumped when Daphne cleared her throat.

"Is it true that it's Draco?" When Harry nodded silently, she took a step back towards the door. "I have to go speak to him, then."

Harry was up on his feet in seconds. He grasped her wrist, preventing her from exiting the room.

"Daph, he's lost control. Unless you have a resistance to Veela mind magic, I can't let you in there."

"He's a _friend_ , Harry." Her blue eyes were bright as she stared him down. "I spent seven years with him in school, and he's friends with my little sister. I can't just–"

"Yes, you _can_." Harry released her wrist, but didn't back down. "I can't have any more of my team in trouble due to this. I'll have to suspend Jamison, Quinn, and Harrow, and I can't afford to suspend you as well."

Over the years since they had joined the Aurors, Harry had gotten to know Daphne quite well. He knew she was stubborn, and that he was unlikely to be able to talk her out of this. He knew he had to try, however.

" _Harry_ …" The determined set to her lips told him that he was making a futile effort. "I am going in there. You can come with me, but you can't stop me."

He shook his head. "You know, other Heads of Department would have you for insubordination."

"Not you, though." She grinned at him. "Come on."

As they made their way back through the offices, Harry found his nerves settling down a little. Perhaps Daphne would be able to talk some sense into Malfoy. At least, that was what he hoped would happen. The second they entered the drunk tanks, however, that hope faded.

" _Daphne_?" Malfoy stood right up against the bars of the cell, as close to the shield as he could get without touching it. "What are you…?"

Realisation dawned on Malfoy's face as his eyes trailed down Daphne's body, obviously taking in the Auror uniform. A small smile touched his lips as she neared him.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, Draco?"

There was a warmth to Daphne's voice that caused Harry's skin to prickle with an uncomfortable tension. It was clear that the two of them knew each other quite well – as stated by Daphne herself not a minute before as well – making it feel as though he was about to eavesdrop on a private conversation. That sensation only got stronger when Malfoy's eyes flicked over in his direction, then back to Daphne with a raise of an eyebrow. Daphne nodded.

"We're fine, Harry."

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Excuse me? I am not leaving you with–"

"We're _fine_ , I swear. This is one of your shields, I can tell. It's obviously strong enough to block the effects of the allure." She stepped away from the cell, giving Harry a glimpse of Malfoy rolling his eyes behind her. "If anything happens, you'll know, believe me. I'll make enough noise to get the entire Department in here. And you have enough to be dealing with, with Jamison and that lot. I can handle myself here."

The last sentence was said with a finality that made it clear he was being dismissed. Harry shook his head. Hermione had been telling him for years now that he was too soft with his teams.

"Fine, fine. But you _have_ to come straight to me once you're done here, alright?"

With a wave of her hand, Daphne dismissed him. Harry made his way out back into the Auror offices and set to work.

The first, and most pressing, thing he had to deal with was the Magical Creatures Department. No matter what Malfoy said, this was something they had to know about. He left the door to his office open and settled in behind his desk. Once the letter to the Head of that Department was penned, he sealed the note and sent it off.

Next, he had to deal with Jamison, Harrow, and Quinn. He didn't want to suspend them, but he knew it was the right thing to do. They had endangered a member of the public, even if it had been against their wills. He spoke to each of them individually, informing them of his decision. Not one of them objected, which he gave them credit for. His mind was just fixating on what he had to get done next when there was a knock on his door.

"Daphne!" Harry rose out of his chair and stretched. Walking around the desk, he perched on the edge again, watching her with a sense of trepidation he was unused to feeling at all. "Well?"

She shook her head. "I don't need to tell you how bad this is, Boss." She paused to flick her plaited hair over her shoulder, and sighed. "He's absolutely refusing to tell his mate. He knows who it is, and he knows that he has to tell him, but is just refusing. It's… frustrating."

Harry didn't speak straight away. Instead, he mused over a thought that had occurred to him during the course of the afternoon.

"Would telling his mate stop the allure from going nuts?"

Unfortunately, Daphne shook her head. "From what Draco's told me, just telling him won't make too much of a difference. What needs to happen is that the mate needs to spend some significant time with him. They need to give themselves a chance at sealing their bond, and the only way to do that is if the mate accepts him."

"Bugger." Harry glanced off to the side again, his mind racing over what they could do. When he came up blank, he looked back at Daphne. "Any ideas?"

"Well…" She hesitated, not meeting his eyes for a second. When she did look at him again, there was a strange look on her face that Harry couldn't quite place. "I think he needs to be taught how to properly defend himself. There is no way to tell just when he will lose control again, and if it's in a public place, then he needs to be able to protect both himself and others who might be caught up in it until someone can get to him and take him home. If someone could teach him a strong shield charm, and some of our protective spells, that could help."

Harry blinked a couple of times. A proper shield charm. Who did he know who was capable of teaching that…? His shoulders slumped as realisation dawned on him.

"By 'someone', you mean _me_ , right?"

Daphne's responding grin had Harry shaking his head again. "You're the only one we have heard of who is resistant to Veela allure, Boss."

"And just when are you expecting me to be able to do this?"

"Well, if you can manage to wait, then you can just go straight to the Manor after work–"

"Oh, come on!"

"–and you can teach him then," Daphne continued, completely ignoring Harry's interruption. "I'll even come along with you, so you have someone who can be affected by the allure to test his shields on. Also, someone who is willing to try to prevent the two of you from murdering each other."

"Ah, so you _have_ remembered that we spent our entire school careers at each other's throats. Good. That's great." Harry had to smile when Daphne rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he huffed it out in a rush. "Alright. Look. I understand that this needs to be done. And, yes, it makes sense for it to be me. I just… It's _Malfoy_."

The look Daphne levelled at him put Hermione's most chiding look to shame. "Harry Potter, you are twenty-eight years old. You are the Head of the Auror Department, and have made a life for yourself outside of the box that prophecy placed you in. I would think that you, of all people, would be able to put aside childish grudges, especially if it was to help someone in need."

She was right, and Harry knew it. He had matured a lot since school, and should be able to put these kinds of feelings behind him. Nodding slowly caused her to grin at him.

"You're right."

"I know."

He shot her a _look_. "Is Malfoy in on this plan of yours, or do you have to now go and tell him?"

"Oh, he knows. I told him I'd be able to convince you to help." With another grin, she turned towards the door. "I'll be back after the shift is over."

*~*  


"Well…"

Harry glanced around the room he had stepped into. It appeared to be the formal living room of Malfoy Manor, if the uncomfortable-looking seating was anything to go by. Malfoy himself stood across the room behind the lounge that faced the fireplace, his hands placed on the back. He stared silently at Harry for a few seconds, a wary look in his eyes.

"I believe the library would be the best place for these… sessions."

There was a stiff formality to Malfoy's voice, almost as though he was trying to cover something. It was a stark difference to both the vulnerability and sarcasm he had shown in the Ministry cells. But then, Harry considered, Harry was invading Malfoy's personal space, even if it was to help him out. He nodded.

"Alright, er…" He paused, trying to see past Malfoy into the hallway. "Should I let Daphne through now? We can get her set up at one end of the room behind a shield, I guess?"

Harry had assumed that Daphne would have her own ideas on how this would play out. No matter how she thought things would go, however, Harry still had an obligation to keep her – and Malfoy – safe. This would be done correctly, now that he had accepted that it would be happening. Malfoy cleared his throat, causing Harry's nerves to jump a little.

"I did have an idea about that, actually. Allow her through and I will show you."

The change in Daphne's personality, reactions – her entire self – once she stepped through the floo and was hit with Malfoy's allure was instantaneous. She stood on the hearth for a second, her eyes closed and hands clenched. She took one deep breath before re-opening her eyes. They were locked on Malfoy. Her lips parted, her pupils widened, and her stance straightened, showing off her curves as much as possible in the generic Auror uniform.

"Potter…"

There was a worried tone to Malfoy's voice. Reaching out, Harry touched Daphne's temple with the tips of his fingers.

" _Stupefy_." He caught her as she collapsed unconscious to the floor. "She won't be happy with me when she wakes up."

"That… was not part of the plan?" Malfoy's voice was faint.

"Not part of _her_ plan, maybe," Harry grunted as he hauled Daphne's dead weight up onto his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Thankfully, the library of the Manor was on the first floor. The building hadn't changed much since the last time Harry had been there, during the war. Marble floors, gold trimming, old tapestries, and portraits that muttered as they passed. He was panting by the time they reached their destination.

"Just through here, see?"

Malfoy opened a set of double doors once they were inside the library, showing off a reading nook that could be closed off. Harry nodded and placed Daphne as carefully as possible onto the chair inside the small room. Backing off, he sighed.

"She's heavier than she looks."

"You should be thankful she was unconscious when you said that, Potter."

Harry glanced over to where Malfoy stood a couple of steps behind him. The same strange warmth spread through him that had back in the cells. He flexed his shoulders.

"We should get this started."

Harry revived Daphne and quickly cast a shield charm over the doorway, blocking the effects of Malfoy's allure from reaching her. She regained consciousness immediately, sitting up and scrubbing a hand over her face.

"What…? Oh, God." A deep blush rose from her collarbones up towards her face. "Oh, _no_."

Leaning forward, she placed her face in her hands and let out a groan. A small sound from behind him drew Harry's attention towards Malfoy.

"It's alright, Daph. You aren’t the first and won't be the last."

"That does _not_ make me feel any better!" Her voice was muffled behind her hands. "I… ugh."

Looking between the two of them, Harry knew they weren't going to get anywhere if he allowed this to continue. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward.

"We should probably just move on, maybe? Getting on with things would make it better."

It didn't take long for Daphne to collect herself. "Now that I know what it feels like, I'll be able to tell if anything gets through, at least."

Harry nodded. With a glance over to Malfoy, he raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

Malfoy looked nervous. His lips pressed together and his fingers clenched around his wand. He nodded, however. Harry let out a breath.

"Alright. We'll start with the basics. I want you to show me the strongest shield you can cast."

Having trained everyone from Hogwarts students to Aurors, Harry could spot even the slightest thing wrong with the way in which someone was casting a spell, or charm. As Malfoy stood before the shielded door to the reading nook, Harry mentally took notes.

_Stance is wrong. Grip on his wand is too loose._

Malfoy raised his wand and took a deep breath. There was a slight hesitation to his movements that Harry caught immediately. Harry shook his head slightly.

_Reluctance to cast._

It was a problem many people had during practice sessions, even if what they were casting was harmless. With a swish of his wand, Malfoy cast.

" _Protego_."

Harry knew even before Malfoy uttered the word that the shield would be weak. A quick glance to Daphne told him that she knew it as well. He nodded.

"Alright, good, good." He dispersed the shield with a wave of his hand. "Now, watch me."

Setting his stance, Harry turned to the side, offering his imaginary enemy the smallest target to aim at. His focus narrowed down to the doorway to the reading nook. Gripping his wand, he cast the charm, waving it through the air and casting a strong shield.

"See the difference? A strong stance, a steady grip on my wand, and a conviction to the word. Try again."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, but tried again. And again. And again. Daphne stayed safely behind the shield Harry had cast, occasionally offering encouraging words, but mostly just watching.

As the day wore into the evening, Harry could sense… Well, he didn't know _what_ it was. There was that annoying sense of warmth that had been creeping into him since lunchtime, but there was _something_ else. Perhaps it was annoyance, as Malfoy was making such slow progress? Maybe he was getting sick? It was close to winter, after all. He could even just be tired. He didn't know. Hell, he considered as he dispersed yet another weak shield, perhaps he was slowly losing his mind.

"Try again."

"You know what, Potter?" Malfoy rounded on him, a rigidity to his stance that Harry had been trying to convince him to show the past couple of hours. "We're done here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We are done," Malfoy repeated, his tone tense. "I am clearly not going to be able to cast this ridiculous charm to your liking, so we are done."

Harry watched him for a few seconds. His shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched, and there was a fire in his eyes that Harry had not seen in him since before sixth year in Hogwarts. He smiled.

"Alright."

Malfoy took a small step back. "Excuse me?"

"I said, alright. You're clearly becoming exhausted, and both Daphne and I have homes and family to return to today." Something flashed across Malfoy's face, but Harry couldn't work out what it was before he covered it up. "I assume you can get in touch with Daphne to organise another time?"

Malfoy stood and stared at Harry silently. Harry knew what must be flashing through his mind: he didn't want Harry there, but knew it was a necessity. It was easy enough to read it on his face this time, despite how difficult Harry had found Malfoy to read that afternoon. Malfoy shifted his weight and let out a breath through his nose.

"Fine."

With that, he stalked out of the library. Harry glanced over to where Daphne sat, still behind the shield. She shrugged.

"Don't look at me."

*~*  


Over the next week, Harry and Daphne made regular trips to Malfoy Manor after work. There was progress being made, even if it seemed glacially slow to Harry. He just couldn't work out why Malfoy couldn't seem to grasp what he saw as such a simple charm.

His mind had thrown all kinds of explanations to him over the past few days. The first, of course, had been the fact that Malfoy had the Dark Mark branded on his arm. Was there a possibility that it was preventing him from casting the charm? But no, Harry threw that thought out almost the second it occurred to him. He clearly remembered the strength of some of the Death Eaters' shields, and even Voldemort himself. That couldn't be it.

The second suggestion sounded even more ridiculous: had Malfoy been cursed during the war and not realised it yet? He shook his head as he entered the formal living room of the Manor through the floo. He had been staying up a little too late the night that that idea had occurred to him. The third–

"…the constant exposure to him isn't helping, Daph."

"How do you _know_ , though, Draco? Isn't spending time with your mate one of the requirements of the bond?"

"Yes, but that requirement is for people who have an actually acknowledged bond. He doesn't even know yet and isn't likely to accept me even when he _does_ find out, and you know it."

There was a touch of longing to Malfoy's voice that caused a surge of sympathy to flood through Harry. Malfoy had not seen fit to tell Harry a single thing about this bond of his, or who his mate apparently was. And, for his part, Harry hadn't asked. It was just too personal, and they definitely didn't have the kind of relationship that would allow him to ask, either.

"You can't keep thinking that way, Draco…"

Shaking his head, Harry knew he couldn't keep listening to this. Backing away from the door as quietly as possible, he made his way back down to the end of the hall that led to the library. This time when he walked the hall, he made certain that his shoes made scuffing noises, alerting Malfoy and Daphne to his presence.

"About time you arrived, Potter."

When Harry entered the room, it was to find Daphne already inside the reading nook, behind the shield charm. Malfoy had dragged a second chair up beside the doorway to the nook and had seated himself close so the two of them could speak comfortably. Daphne offered Harry a small smile before standing.

"Alright, Boss?"

Harry caught Malfoy rolling his eyes as he greeted Daphne. He had made an effort to prevent himself from being quite as antagonistic towards Malfoy as he was used to being over the past couple of days. Malfoy was, after all, going through something that Harry couldn't imagine happening to him. It was only right that he tried to not provoke him in his own house, especially since he was supposedly there to help him. It seemed to him that there was very little preventing the two of them from slipping back into old habits, however. When he turned back to face Malfoy, who had retreated back a few steps beyond their usual position in front of the doors, it was to see a quick curl of Malfoy's top lip. Harry sighed. Apparently, it was going to be one of _those_ days.

"You ready?"

At Malfoy's nod, Harry moved to stand at his accustomed place in front of the doors. Daphne also moved to sit in the seat provided for her, an expectant look on her face. A huff of breath from behind him told Harry that Malfoy was near. He glanced over his shoulder and was immediately flooded with that strange warmth. It was now rather familiar to him and he was able to ignore it quite effectively.

"Do you remember the stance?"

Harry took a couple of steps away, watching as Malfoy positioned himself in front of the doors. He ran his eyes up and down Malfoy's body, taking in the position of his body. When he noticed that his feet weren't quite in the correct position, he stepped forward and placed his hands lightly on Malfoy's arms.

"Move your feet."

He slipped his own foot between Malfoy's and nudged the right one forward a bit. He could feel Malfoy's muscles tensing, but he ignored it. Teaching came easily to him, and the best way he had found to teach a student who was having trouble was to physically show them.

"Now this one."

Malfoy didn't resist exactly, but he was so tense by the time Harry stepped away that Harry thought he wouldn't ever be able to cast properly. It took a couple of seconds, but Malfoy eventually raised his wand.

" _Protego_."

He waved his wand, and cast a shield. Both Harry and Daphne watched as the charm shimmered in the air, layering over the shield Daphne had already cast in the doorway. Harry blinked as it held, shimmering in almost the exact same way Daphne's was.

"Huh."

Malfoy sighed. "What now?"

"That… Daphne?"

"It looks good from my side, Boss."

Moving so he could stand beside Malfoy, Harry shrugged. "Want to give it a try?"

"Wait," Malfoy interrupted, reaching to grasp Harry's arm. "Are you saying it's good as in correct?"

Unable to help it, Harry grinned. "Yeah, we are. It looks like it should and it hasn't faded on its own. I think we should test it. Er…" He paused, frowning. "Sorry, but do you have that under control? You can turn it on and off, right?"

Malfoy stood and stared at him for a long few seconds. "Are you comparing my Veela allure to a Muggle light switch?"

"Maybe…?" Harry glanced over to Daphne, who merely shook her head.

"You got yourself into this, Boss. You can get yourself out of it as well."

Harry pressed his lips together and sighed. "Alright, fine. Malfoy, I apologise. I have absolutely no idea how to refer to Veela powers, or allure, or whatever else it is you have. I do need to know, however. Is it under control right at this moment?"

There were a few beats when Harry thought Malfoy would take further offence to what he had said, but they passed peacefully. Malfoy stood straighter and met Harry's eyes with a confidence that was rare to see on him during these sessions.

"It is under control, yes. I have not had an… episode for two days now."

There was a touch of pride to his tone that sent a shot of amusement through Harry, almost causing him to grin. Licking his lips in order to control the impulse, he turned back to Daphne.

"Alright, Daph, it's your call. Take your shield down when you're ready."

Harry backed off to watch. He kept a close eye on Malfoy, just in case, but he was almost certain that this would work. The shield seemed solid to him, even if it didn't resonate in the exact same way as Daphne's did. When she nodded and raised her wand, Harry held his breath.

A jolt of warmth hit Harry in the stomach the second Daphne took her shield down. He let the breath out, but didn't let it distract him otherwise. His skin tingled and he felt himself relaxing, the tension he carried in his shoulders melting away with each breath.

"Anything?"

Harry jumped. Daphne was still behind the shield, but this time it was Malfoy's shield, not her own. She was frowning, and her hands clenching, but otherwise, seemed in control.

"There's…" She cocked her head to the side. "Nothing. I can't sense anything, and I certainly don't want to jump you right now."

"Or ever again, hopefully."

The mumbled words sounded slightly horrified, causing Harry to snort with amusement. Malfoy's gaze snapped to him, and he automatically went on the defensive. Raising his hands, he backed off a couple of steps.

"Sorry. I'll keep quiet." There was a strange look to Malfoy's eyes. Deep and searching, they bored into Harry, sending a jolt of nerves through his stomach. "Malfoy?"

The moment was broken as quickly as it had begun. Malfoy turned away from him and back to face Daphne. The warmth left Harry's body, draining swiftly and causing him to shake his head. Huffing out a breath, he refocussed.

"It really worked?" Malfoy was asking, his tone hopeful. "Daph? You can't sense anything?"

Daphne was grinning as she shook her head. "No, I don't sense a thing. And, it looks like it's holing quite well. If you cast this in an emergency situation, I'd say it would hold off most people, wouldn't you, Harry?"

Shaking off the last of the strange sensation, Harry stepped up to examine the shield closely. There was definitely something slightly off about it, but Daphne was correct: it was holding. He reached out to touch it, and the only effect was that it shimmered a little more in the spot his fingertips touched. He swirled his fingers through the shield, testing to see if he could knock it down by forcing a hole. When it held, he grinned back at Daphne.

"Looks good to me. It could be a little tiny bit stronger. I don't think it's resonating the same way yours was, but you do this for a living, so I'm not sure that counts." Turning back to Malfoy, Harry slapped a hand down on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Do you think you can do it again?"

They worked for hours, with Malfoy casting shield after shield. Daphne kept hers up, just in case one of Malfoy's failed, but there was no need that night. Once Malfoy managed to cast it, it seemed he had gotten the hang of it.

Harry went home that night with a hopeful warmth drifting through him. He was quite proud of what they had managed to achieve, and the warm feeling made him feel as though he was floating. The warmth stuck with him until he went to bed, and he dreamt of Malfoy and his shields.

*~*  


Harry's hands clenched and flexed in turn as he stepped into Malfoy Manor another week later. By long habit, he kept his steps light as he made his way through the house. Confusion crept through him, creasing his brows and causing him to chew unconsciously on his bottom lip. The previous night had been the fifth night in a row that he had dreamt of Malfoy.

There was nothing explicitly sexual about the dreams, was the thing. If he had been having wet dreams about Malfoy, then he would have put it down to the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a couple of months, and Malfoy was the one person he didn't see as a brother who he was having regular contact with. But…

He sighed. What he was dreaming about was Malfoy's hands, and the way they moved when he cast the shield charm. He saw the touch of pride that entered Malfoy's oddly blue-grey eyes when he cast it correctly, and it sent shivers through him. And then there was that strange warmth that Harry was finding increasingly difficult to ignore. He shook his hands out as he neared the library.

"…but you _can't_ keep living like this, Draco! You have to tell him. There's no other choice here."

Harry froze. His eyes slid closed as he realised he had interrupted a private conversation between Malfoy and Daphne yet again. He was about to back off quietly and make some noise down the end of the hall when Malfoy spoke.

"There is another option, Daph."

" _No_ , Draco."

"Yes. I can leave. He hasn't recognised the bond, so it won't affect him. There are methods of dealing with an unrecognised bond; I'll be fine. And, now that I can cast a shield charm properly, I can protect myself when I inevitably lose control. I'll go back home to France, and–"

" _This_ is your home, Draco," Daphne began, but Harry had heard enough.

He slowly backed down the hall, his eyebrows drawing down even further. Reaching the end of the hall, he leant back against the wall, his head resting back so he stared at the ceiling.

Malfoy was leaving? A strange tingle ran the length of Harry's body, clenching both his stomach muscles and his jaw. He couldn't quite tell exactly what the emotion was that prompted the sensation, and he shook his hands out in an attempt to rid himself of it. Opening and closing his mouth, he tried to force himself to relax and not grind his teeth.

He had no right to be feeling this way, he knew. Malfoy had a real, proper mate out there somewhere, someone who he was pretty much destined to be with. If the bloke actually managed to recognise what was right in front of him, that is. Shaking his head, he pushed off from the wall. He took a deep breath and made his way down the hall again, this time stomping a little.

"You sound like a herd of elephants, Potter."

Harry grinned as he entered the room, trying to force himself to pretend he hadn't heard what he had not a minute before. Raising a foot still clad in his work boots, he shrugged.

"It's the boots."

"It's your enormous bloody feet, more like it," Daphne added with a smile.

Daphne wasn't behind her shield this time. The past two days, they had all deemed it safe enough for her to not put it up, as they all believed that Malfoy had his allure enough under control to not be a danger to either of them. It was a great step forward for Malfoy, compared to where he had been a fortnight before, and Harry could tell how proud he was of that control. It sent another shiver down Harry's spine.

"So, er," he began, shoving his emotions aside as best he could. "I wanted to test something out today, rather than just repeating the same thing we all know you have mastered by now."

Malfoy and Daphne exchanged a look that Harry couldn't quite decipher. They both nodded at the same time, however, so he forgot about it.

"Is it how well Draco's shields hold up against spells?"

"It makes sense, right? That's what shields are designed to do: shield against unwanted attacks. They aren't just for keeping people away. If these shields can stand up to a barrage of spells, both from behind and in front, then I'd say you are right to go."

Both Harry and Daphne looked to Malfoy, who nodded. As they were positioning themselves in their usual places, Harry's hand accidentally brushed against Malfoy's as they passed each other. A shudder ran through him and he huffed out a breath. Malfoy froze in place as well but, as nothing else happened, Harry continued on, pushing the sensation to the back of his mind.

Taking out his wand, he stood a couple of steps behind Malfoy, watching as Daphne settled herself in the chair and Malfoy took his stance in front of her. Casting the shield charm now came rather easily to Malfoy, and they all stood strong. It shimmered in the doorway, blocking Daphne from the two of them.

"Alright, Daphne, how about you start, since you're in front of it? Most attacks come from the front, after all. It should absorb the power of whatever you cast at it."

Harry had to give Daphne credit in that she didn't even bother standing up from the chair to cast the spells and hexes. He would have taken the precaution to stand up, at least, just in case one of the hexes reflected back at him. But then, he considered, Daphne had the kind of confidence in Malfoy that was rare to find. After a minute or two, she halted the barrage and both she and Harry stepped forward to inspect the shield.

"It looks the same, Harry," she stated, her voice low. "I think he's done it."

Harry nodded slowly. "I think so, too. I still want to try it from our side, however."

Once Daphne agreed, Harry turned back to see Malfoy watching them. He waved his hand back towards the shield.

"Take a look. We think it's fine."

Harry could hear Daphne and Malfoy speaking in low tones when he stepped up to the shield, but he ignored it. When Malfoy shook his head and stepped away again, Harry raised an eyebrow at Daphne. She also shook her head, causing him to roll his eyes. His life would be so much easier sometimes if everyone would just stop keeping secrets. Huffing out a breath, he positioned himself behind Malfoy again.

"Do you want the honours, Malfoy?"

Malfoy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All I need to do is cast a few hexes?"

"Just like Daphne did, yeah."

"Alright, then."

Taking his stance, Malfoy held his wand to the side. It was a stance that Field Aurors were taught, as it diminished the amount of area the opposing person had to aim at. Harry ran his eyes over Malfoy automatically, receiving a rush of warmth through his body in response.

" _Impedimenta. Diffindo_. _Furnunculus._ "

Malfoy ran through a series of jinxes and hexes at a rapid pace. Each time, the shield absorbed the power of the spells. Harry could see the edge of a smile on Malfoy's lips as he continued, testing the shield with a wide variety of spells. He halted after roughly a minute, and turned to face Harry.

"Well?"

There was a cocky tone to his voice that usually would have rubbed Harry the wrong way. He allowed Malfoy the show of confidence this time, however, as it seemed that he had a right to it. Daphne nodded to him as she stepped up to the shield and was unable to force her hand through the barrier it created.

"It's standing up. How about you try something a little stronger?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Just… stand back, yeah? I don't want to be explaining to Kingsley why yet another member of one of my teams is off duty."

Daphne grinned. "This one would be a little more difficult to explain, yes."

She stood and stepped back to the wall of the reading nook. With a glance to Malfoy, who nodded and gestured towards the shield with a cocky tilt to his lips, Harry focussed. Gripping his wand firmly, flicked it to the side, then out in front of him, weaving it in a short pattern.

" _Confringo_."

A bolt of white light shot out of Harry's wand and hit the shield. It shimmered, absorbing the power of the spell, but holding steady. Harry grinned.

"If I can't blast it down in one shot, it should be good for what you need it for." Glancing over to Malfoy, Harry received a jolt of warmth to his stomach. He looked away immediately, shaking his head. "I can't see–"

"Try an Expulso."

Harry blinked. Daphne still stood at the back of the reading nook, but her eyes were fixed on Malfoy alone. Frowning, Harry looked between the two of them.

"Why? If a Blasting Curse can't break it down, I don't see how an Expulso could."

Daphne sighed. "Look, just humour me, would you? You know the two spells use different methods of destroying things, and an Expulso is a much more common curse than the Blasting Curse."

Harry sighed. "Fine."

Shaking his head, he shuffled his feet a little. He caught a slight movement off to his left and took in the fact that Malfoy was standing a couple of steps away. Adjusting his stance unconsciously, he placed himself in the correct position. The wand action this time swept through the air before stabbing towards the target.

" _Expulso_."

The spell flew out of Harry's wand, hit the shield and rebounded. Harry had time only to gasp and widen his eyes in surprise before it hit him, knocking him off his feet. He collided with something warm and soft on the way down, taking it down with him. He landed on the floor with a grunt, the 'something warm' landing on top of him. Harry groaned as something pointy jabbed him in the ribs.

"Potter?"

Harry's eyes flew open. Malfoy lay on top of him, his elbow digging into Harry's ribs. His eyes were wide, and his fringe flopped in front of them. A sharp heat jabbed through Harry as he stared up into Malfoy's eyes.

"Er…"

Malfoy licked his lips and Harry's insides jolted. His mind buzzed and his hands flexed, his fingers twitching with the need to reach up and brush the hair out of Malfoy's eyes.

"Draco, take this fucking shield down _right now_!"

Daphne's shout dragged Harry rudely out of the moment. He forcibly placed both hand palm-down on the floor, keeping them as far from Malfoy's body as was possible. His cheeks heated and he closed his eyes as Malfoy swore and scrambled off him.

"Sorry, Daph," Malfoy mumbled as he made his way over. "I don't think either of us is injured…?"

The questioning look he sent Harry caused Harry's nerves to shiver again. Harry glanced away.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Harry?"

As he shoved himself to his feet, Daphne rushed over and ran a diagnostic charm over him, her wand flicking carefully over his body. She met his eyes as she scanned, holding his gaze. There was something there, something that he couldn't work out, and really didn't want to at that moment. Clearing his throat, he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Done playing nursemaid?"

She scowled. "Fuck off. As much as _you_ don't want to explain to Kingsley how _I_ got injured, it's the same for me. Taking the Head Auror out of action for a few weeks won't be a good look on my resume." She paused long enough to give him another strange look and flick her eyes off to the side where Malfoy stood, carefully not looking at them. "It seems like there was no harm done. I've already checked Draco."

Harry nodded. "Good." He ignored the look she was giving him in favour of scrubbing a hand along the back of his neck, trying to rid himself of the heat that had flashed through him. "Look, I, er… I'd call that a success. The shield held up against a Blasting Curse and an Expulso. That was the point of these sessions, right? To make sure you can defend yourself?"

Malfoy still wasn't facing him. His hands clenched and he let out a breath before turning around.

"Yes, you're right. The point–" He shot Daphne a _look_ when she cleared her throat, causing Harry to frown. "The _point_ of this was so I could learn to properly protect myself when I lose control. I think we've proven that quite conclusively today."

Harry's nerves jumped again when Malfoy stepped forward, his hand out. Letting out a breath, he glanced down before grasping it. He shivered again, but thought he hid it rather well.

"Good luck, in that case."

Malfoy nodded before stepping away again. "Thank you. I shall head back home to France. This…" He shook his head. "This hasn't worked. But it is good to know that I can now use a shield properly when I have the need."

After saying his goodbyes to Daphne for the weekend, Harry exited the house through the floo. Taking a deep breath as he stepped back into his flat, he closed his eyes. The heat that had flooded him in the Manor seeped slowly away, leaving him feeling slightly empty inside.

This was the end. Malfoy was gone. Things could now get back to normal.

*~*  


Something strange was happening. It seemed to have been building up for a while, possibly close to a month, but Harry had been too busy at work to look closer into it. The problem was, he couldn't quite place his finger on exactly _what_ was wrong.

He wasn't sick, of that he was absolutely certain. He knew how to cast diagnostic charms on himself and did regularly. It was a part of his job to know when he had been hit by something that could affect his performance, and he really didn't want to have to let everyone down by allowing himself to get sick or injured.

He'd looked up what symptoms he thought he may have. 'Cold fingers' led to him reading about the effects of frostbite on the human body, but he hadn't been anywhere near something cold enough to give him frostbite. 'Dizziness' could be anything from a lack of food to a brain tumour. His lack of concentration he put down to the fact that he was beginning to worry about his other symptoms.

"Boss?"

Harry jumped. He hid his hands beneath his desk as he glanced up to see Daphne entering his office.

"Yeah?"

She stood before his desk, her eyebrows drawing down and concern in her eyes. Leaning forward, she jabbed a finger towards his chest.

"You are a stubborn bastard, you know that?"

Harry blinked. "What?"

"This." Daphne waved a hand through the air, seeming to encompass Harry's body. " _This_! I've been watching you over the past month since he left, you know. Have you even noticed? Or have you been too busy missing Draco to even realise that much?"

The world seemed to freeze for a few seconds. Harry's breath hitched in his chest and his skin tingled. Nerves flooded his stomach. Flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, he blinked again, trying to force his mind back into function.

"Missing? _Malfoy_?"

Daphne huffed out a sigh so heavy that Harry felt it brush through his hair. "Come _on_ , Harry. I know you aren't _that_ stupid. You must have realised by now. Draco told me about the jolt of – well – whatever it is that happens when a Veela touches their mate. He told me about the looks, and the buzz of energy between the two of you." She stepped back a couple of paces and shot him a despairing look. "He _told_ me that he thought you had recognised the bond and had decided to ignore it."

Harry's gaze dropped down to the hands in his lap. His mind began to race as his heartrate kicked up a few notches. 'The bond'. _What_ bond? The one Malfoy shared with his… mate? Harry's mind went completely blank.

"Harry?"

He had been looking up diseases based off these symptoms. Both Muggle and wizarding diseases, at that. But Daphne appeared to be saying…

"Harry!"

He looked up and met her eyes. "You're shitting me."

She merely stood there and stared at him for the longest time. Harry's fingers clenched, the cold tips pressing into his palms.

"Dear God, you're serious. Harry…" Daphne groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Well, _I_ wasn't supposed to be the one who told you that. Draco's… Well, he's under the impression that you knew that he had recognised you as his mate and that you didn't care."

He'd been dreaming about Malfoy again on and off over the past month. Each dream was the same as the last: Malfoy's hands, and the look of pride that sent shivers down Harry's spine. He let out a low groan as his eyes slid closed.

"I'm a fucking idiot."

"Now, I wouldn't–"

"I thought I was _sick_ , Daph! I've been looking these symptoms up, thinking that I've got some kind of horrible, incurable disease!" Leaning forward, he thunked his head down onto the desk. "I'm an idiot."

"A disease?" Daphne's voice was faint, with an amused undertone to it that had Harry groaning in shame again. "What kind of disease?"

She was definitely laughing at him. He raised his head.

"A brain tumour comes up most often."

"A brain tumour? You… you thought a _Veela bond_ was a brain tumour?"

Harry watched as she dissolved into giggles. He shook his head.

"Well, what was I supposed to think? The two of you were always speaking about this 'mate' of his in the third person. There were _no_ clues I could follow, nothing to give me any kind of idea that this mythical person was actually me." Harry paused, trying to allow his mind time to catch up with what he was hearing. "Are you certain? Absolutely certain?"

"Oh, Harry…" Daphne reached over to yank a tissue from the box on his desk to wipe her eyes. "Yes, we are certain. Veela bonds are never wrong; there's no mistaking them for something else."

"Unless you are an idiot."

"Yes, unless you're an idiot." She took a deep breath and let it out, still grinning at him. Glancing around the room and then down at her watch, she leant in a lowered her voice. "Look. It's Friday and just past lunch time. Whatever forms that need to be filled today, I can do them. I'll let Kingsley know that you've had a family emergency, if he asks. Go to France. This–" She paused to scribble on a scrap piece of parchment. "–is Draco's address over there. Usually at this time of day, he's wandering around the markets in town. Go there and just _talk_ to him."

"Talk to him," Harry repeated. He stared at the address in his hand. "Talk."

"Yes, Harry. _Talk_. I'm not asking for miracles, just simple speech. Although," she added as Harry pushed his chair back and made to stand. "I would leave out the part about the brain tumour. Just in case, you know."

Getting to France was relatively easy for him. The attendants at the International Floo recognised him and automatically assumed, because it was the middle of the day on a weekday, that he was on Auror business. Harry didn't disabuse them of that notion. It was finding exactly where Malfoy was that proved to be the difficult part of the day.

The town where he had settled seemed to be much closer to the small villages in England than an actual town to Harry. But, as with everything in small villages, news of a new person arriving in town spread quickly. Walking down the main street, Harry could see people beginning to whisper. He nodded and smiled, realising that the whispering could have been brought about by not just him being new in town, but also by the fact that he was still wearing his full Auror uniform.

" _Potter_?"

Harry spun, almost falling in his haste. "Malfoy."

His heart stuttered in his chest. Malfoy had clearly just exited one of the shops. He was carrying a shopping bag and attempting to haul his heavy coat on at the same time. Harry stepped forward, grabbing the bag from him without even a second thought.

"I, er…"

"What are you…?"

They both stopped. Harry smiled, for lack of anything better to do.

"Er, look, can we… talk?"

Talk. That was what Daphne had told him to do. Come to France and _talk_.

"Uh, sure." Malfoy reached out and retrieved the bag from Harry. "This way."

Harry ducked his head and followed Malfoy through the streets. He was unsure whether they were being watched or not, but had a feeling that this little encounter was going to be being spoken of all over the village by morning. Malfoy turned off the main street and paused before a dark-coloured car. He opened the back door and placed his bag inside before turning to face Harry, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you here?"

Nerves sent shivers down Harry's spine. He shuffled his feet and opened his mouth. Then closed it again. Words. He was notoriously bad at words. And stringing them into sentences, for that matter. He frowned.

"How are you?"

Malfoy snorted. "Just peachy. Potter, _what are you doing here_?"

Right. Harry looked up and met Malfoy's eyes. Those oddly blue-grey eyes he kept seeing in his dreams. Without even thinking, he stepped forward and pulled Malfoy into a soft kiss. One arm circled around Malfoy's waist, while the other moved so he could trace his fingertips along the side of Malfoy's face.

A crackling, sparking electricity shot through his body as Malfoy began to respond. It was careful at first, just a light brush of a hand at Harry's waist, or a quiet sound in the back of his throat. It wasn't until Harry broke the kiss and attempted to step back that Malfoy truly reacted, however.

"Don't." His arms went around Harry's waist, holding him in place. "Stay."

They were both breathing heavily. Harry swayed forward, pressing closer.

"It's true, then?"

When he raised his eyes, it was to see Malfoy watching him. A small crease formed between Malfoy's brows, and Harry was flooded with the same sharp heat he had experienced back in Malfoy Manor a month before. He gasped, finally recognising the sensation for what it really was.

"That's… Mmm…" Harry's eyes slid closed and he rocked forward, pressing his forehead to Malfoy's. " _That's_ what sent everyone else insane?"

"Everyone but the person it was supposed to, it seems, yes."

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm here now."

Malfoy hummed before drawing Harry back into another deep kiss. He fell back against the car, dragging Harry with him. With the heat of Malfoy's allure flooding him, and Malfoy's equally hot body pressed up against him, Harry thought that he could probably quite happily stay there the entire day. Daphne had told him to come over to talk to Malfoy, but… Harry groaned as Malfoy sucked his tongue into his mouth.

Talking could wait. It was overrated, anyway.

Breaking the kiss for a second time, Harry leaned back, looking into Malfoy's eyes. The pupils were blown wide, but there was a ring of that odd blue-grey surrounding them that had Harry smiling again. His heart thudded against his chest and his blood thrummed in his ears. Yes, talking could _definitely_ wait.


End file.
